1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle-adjustable device between two tubes used as a play place for pets, and more particularly to an angle-adjustable device between two tubes used as a play place for pets, which is connected between the tubes to adjust the angle between the tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional tubes 100 and 100a used as a play place for pets are provided with a annular flange 101 and 101a respectively that are engaged with a frame 200, so that the tubes 100 and 100a are connected to each other, thus pets can play in the tubes 100 and 100a. However, the tubes 100 and 100a are connected by the frame 200 to form a straight pipe, and the angle between the tubes 100 and 100a is unadjustable, and the path that the pets move is fixed and unchangeable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.